Kamen rider Blaze school version
by KamenRiderHeaven
Summary: this is my first story with my new character i hope you guys like it please read rate comment and if you want to be in it feel free to leave me name and coomet


Kamen Rider Blaze

A/N: this is my first character all i own is Blaze and the character who plays as him enjoy the story

**Bold Letters**- **Attack cards**

**~-**thoughts

""-speech

**BOLD CAPS- TRANSFORMATIONS**

_episode 1- enter Kamen Rider Blaze part one_

Nyte Maxwell

age:23

sex: male

height 5'7''

weight: 230lbs.

hair: black

eye: brown

catch phrase: Thats how its done!!!

*Nyte Maxwell is an student at a school where even the sports fanatics are even kamen riders and he is in the local cafe sipping on his green tea which calms him down"Hey, you big bully watch what your doing!" Nyte said to him as he turns at him angrily

"What you say there you loser?" the kamen rider said to him.

"Watch what you doing!" he said again as he approached him with his fist clenched.

"You want to settle this?" the player bellowed.

"Yea lets settle it with a rider battle" Nyte said as looked down at his belt

*The top player looked at Nyte's belt then couldnt help but laugh*

"Haha you dont even have a rider belt!! what makes you think taht you can beat me?! he said with a smirk.

"I wont need a rider belt to beat you" Nyte said to him.

The guy walks off as there was an announcement on the loudspeaker calling for Nyte.

"Nyte Maxwell please report to the principal's office. Nyte Maxwell please report to the principals office." said the secretary.

Nyte heads to the principals office to go see what he wanted with him, he knocks on the door to the principlas office minutes later.

"Hello,principal ryuzaki you wanted to see me?" Nyte asked curiously.

"Ahh Mr. Maxwell please come in" the principal said to him.

He walks in and sits down at the chair in front of the principal as he waited to see what he did wrong.

"uh what did you do now?" he asked the principal.

"i know that you just confronted the top kamen rider kamen rider axion and you have yet to get a rider belt" principal ryuzaki says to him.

"uh how did you know i confronted him?" he asked

"Because i know thiese things and i called you here to give you your rider belt" "she said to him.

"Me a rider belt are you sure?" he says in shock.

"Yes you will be the new kamen rider Blaze" she says as she pulls out a case and opens it facing him and what was in the case was weird cards and what appears to be a Dimension belt.

"Kamen Rider who?" he says as he tilts his head.

"Kamen Rider Blaze an new kamen rider no one has seen before. you will be the first to be him. Bring him into the world. Protect everyone. Get justice for all those people who have been bullied" she says.

"I'll do it not because you said so because i want to be a kamen rider'' he s

ays grabbing the belt and cards.

"I thought you would say that so i got you scheduled for a rider battle against axion. do us all proud" she says

"Right" he says with enthausium.

"Meet him on the football field" she says

He nods and heads out to the football field waiting for his opponent to show up and when he does the guy cant help but laugh at him.

"Your my opponent haha you dont even have a rider belt!" he says laughing.

"oh i do so shut up and ride up" Nyte says.

"alright its your funeral" he grabs his belt and puts it on him and presses 7-7-7 on his axial phone.(Insert 555 Faiz Justifaiz)

"bring it" Nyte said as he he put the front of the belt in front of him and it wraps around him as he holds out a card.

"standing by" the phone said with a serious tone.

Nyte does a pose with his right hand pointing towards the sky with what appears to be holding a transformation card with his feet spread apart.(Insert Decade Journey Through The Decade)

**"B-B-BLAZE UP!!!! HENSHIN!!!!"** he swipes the card across and three burning images of Kamen rider Blaze appear then they shatter one by one with the legs first and they cover them with what appears to be orange and red flames on the armor bottom, then the chest plate is formed with the same design on it as it covers his chest then the arms and shoulder plates connect to the chest plate with the gloves attached which are reddish orange on top and black underneath as the head forms on top covering Nyte's head with two red orange eyes and a reddish orange face mask.

**"HENSHIN"** he inserts the phone into the clasp and slams it down and red and green veins cover the arms and chest and legs of him and then it flashes as he is covered in red and green armor with a sword attached to his back.

"Who are you supposed to be a fireman kamen rider?" he says teasingly and laughs at him.

"i am the champion of justice, the eternal fire from within , Kamen...Rider.....BLAZE!!!!!" Nyte says in a pose with his left hand pointing at the sky.

"nice intro we going to fight or what?" axion said to him angrily.

"yea bring it on" Blaze said as he charges at axion with his fist clenched with everyone who was everyone from the press to the fans of the top rider axion was watching and cheering on axion.

Axion counters with a kick that sends Blaze flying back a couple of feet and then charges at him to kick him while he is down.

"So your going to kick me while i'm down huh? I got a suprise for you" He grabs a card and locks it in his belt. **"S-S-SWORD"** the belt said as a sword appeared in his hand and he spun up to block the punch and just then his sword ignites on fire.

"a sword huh well i think i use one too" he draws his sword and the clash of the swords begin and blaze seems to have the upper hand until axial tries to swing at him and blaze jumps back and then gets tackled.

"hey cheap shot but looks like i need to finish this." blaze says as he grabs a card with looks like a sword finisher move. "Time to end this swipes the card across and it locks inside the belt. **"FINISHER B-B-BLAZE"** (Insert Decade's Finisher music) Five cards appear the last one hitting axial and dazing him a little as the first card looked like blaze with his saber, the second card was him but with the saber ignited the third card was him going fast and the next card was him going even faster and the last card was him swinging the sword as blaze charges through all five going even faster as he slices in a left to right motion at the end making axion change back to normal and the blaze symbol lays on the ground before he did.

"you beat me a upstart like you beat me the top rider" he said and just before Blaze changed back a blast came out of no where and then a weird kamen rider holding a sniper gun appears from the blast and looks at Blaze "time for you to die kamen rider Destruction"

he said as he charges at Blaze while his sniper gun becomes a sword.

_Preview of episode 2_

"time to destroy you Destroyer" the weird mysterious kamen rider says.

"I'm not the destroyer i am Kamen rider blaze remeber that" he says.

"i dont care i will destroy you you world wrecker" he says as he swings.

"bring it on i will prove my innocence" he says to him.

narrator(Tsukasa): Blaze won by pure luck but can his luck continue...? Blaze up and ride, Kamen Rider Blaze!!!!

A/N:I hope you like that previe and episode one and that little suprise of decade's voice well you see what i put them both soon

_Episode Two- Enter kamen Rider Blaze-part 2_

"time to destroy you Destroyer" the weird mysterious kamen rider says.

"I'm not the destroyer i am Kamen rider blaze remeber that" he says.

"i dont care i will destroy you you world wrecker" he says as he swings.

"bring it on i will prove my innocence" he says to him as he charges at him with his sword and another clash of the swords begin and the other rider kicks blaze and sends him sliding on his butt and leaves an streak on the grass where he was sliding at.

"ouch man he's good how can i beat him?" he says as he looks at him and just then three cards appear next to him.

"where did these cards come from?" he says as he looks at them.

"wait its axial, axial axcell, and his finisher but how do i use it?" he asks himself.

"Use reality bend" says a mysterious voice.

"who said that?" Blaze said.

"use reality bend" said the voice again as the other rider charges in to end him

"i hope this works" he says as he stands.

"**REALITY BEND!!! KAMEN RIDE: A-A-AXIAL!!!!!" **the belt said in axial's voice as Blaze was changed into axial's red and green armor with the katana still in his hand.

"lets go you jerk" Blaze said in axial's voice.

"whoa i'm axial and i have his voice" he says as he draws axial's sword and counters the charge then the other rider moves fast and starts to hit Blaze/Axial repeately and everytime he swings he misses.

"man he is too fast how can i beat him?" Blaze/Axial says.

"you need to be fast to match his movements" said a female voice.

"hmm... wait speed i got it." Blaze says.

"**REALITY BEND!! FORM CHANGE: AXIAL AXCELL!!!" **The belt said in axial belt's voice as Blaze/Axial changes into an all blue form and then starts to move just as fast as the other rider and then uses one more card.

"Got you you poser" **"FINISHER: EXCEED CHARGE AXCELL"** the belt said and an image of axial's hyper form appears behind the other rider.

"Double Saber Slash" He swings twice which connet but on the last one the other rider jumps back.

"we will meet again real soon" he says as he vanishes.

"whew that was close" he says as he changes back to blaze then changes back to normal.

the next day after the double fight, Nyte was sitting in the nurse's office recouperating when principal ryuzaki walks in and over to him.

"nyte how are you feeling?" she asks him.

"a lil banged up but i'm ok. but who or what was that weird kamen rider who kept calling me destroyer?" he asked sitting up

"uh that belt used to belong to the original blaze and ever since then people been calling it the destroyer belt but i dont know who that rider was but there is someone here to see you." she replied as the same female student that gave him advice walks in and over to him.

"uh hi i'm crissy and i saw your match yesterday you did good for a beginner" crissy said as she looked at him and smiled.

Crissy Valentine

Age:22

Sex:female

height: 5'6''

weight: 220lbs.

Cup size: C

Hair: Black

Eye: Blue

Quote: had enough yet?

"thanks i'm Nyte but what was up with the weird cards i got miss ryuzaki?" he asked

"what do you mean?" she said to him.

"the cards had axion, his speed form and his final attack" he says.

"that belt must be that powerful if you can change kamen riders like that" the principal said.

"true, and crissy i hope we can be friends" he said as he looked at the both of them.

"really ,i know we can be great friends" she said.

Nyte and crissy leave the nurse's office with his belt in tow so they can go hang out the rest of the day and they looked over nyte's cards while on the other side of the school at the entrance the same rider that attacked him is walking in as a new student and when people asked him what his name was he just walks past them and then heads off to get his schedule.

"ahh you must me the new student Sadaki"the princpal said.

Name: Ryuko Sadaki.

Age: 19.

Sex: Male.

Height 6'6.

Weight: 190 lbs.

Hair: Red.

Eye: Hazel.

Catch phrase: That was fun, try again next time.

"Hmm"said Ryuko.

"So what kind of Kamen Rider are you" said the principal.

" mmm" said Ryuko.

"come on speak up" said the principal.

" Kamen Rider... Assassin"said Ryuko.

" you were the person who attacked Blaze" said the princpal.

"I would've....but the security would'nt let me in everyway." he says as he turns around and leaves.

"hmm i wonder who attacked my student." she though to herself.

meanwhile outside at the football field where the fight was at yesterday nyte and crissy were standing there wondering what exactly happened.

"hmm why was i attacked and who was that voice who told me to use the cards and a move called reality bend" he asked to her.

"beats me but we can figure it out together." she replied.

"thank you crissy your a pal" he says as he smiles at her.

"thanks so are you so where should we start looking for clues.?" she says.

just then kamen rider axial appears with his friend kamen rider samurai to challenge him to a two on one match.

"fight us, you rookie upstart" he said.

"two on one dont seem fair so lets make it a team fight you two vs. me and crissy" said Nyte.

"sounds good to me" said his friend.

"lets do it" crissy said.

They each grab their individual belts with crissy's twin buckler, nyte's Blaze belt, axion's slider belt, and samurai's sword/belt.

**"7-7-7" **Axion's phone said in a serious tone.

**"SAMURAI CHARGE" **said samurai's saber in a japanese tone

Crissy and Nyte holds their transformation cards in their poses with Crissy aiming her card to the right in an angle as her left hand is on her buckler as Nyte has his card up at the sky with his right hand as his feet are spread apart and his left hand is on his belt.

**"HENSHIN!!!" **He says as slides his phone down after closing it and slams it down and then is covered in his red and green armor once again.

**"HENSHIN" "SAMURAI CHANGE!!" **both he and the belt said as he is changed into a all white kamen rider with the samurai saber in his hand.

"**HENSHIN"** she says as she is surrounded in two lights which are black and blue in nature with two fang shaped daggers attached behind her and she grabs them and gets ready to fight.

**"B-B-BLAZE UP!!!! HENSHIN"** he says as he swipes the card across the belt and it locks in as three images of blaze appear and then they shatter one by one with the legs first and they cover them with what appears to be orange and red flames on the armor bottom, then the chest plate is formed with the same design on it as it covers his chest then the arms and shoulder plates connect to the chest plate with the gloves attached which are reddish orange on top and black underneath as the head forms on top covering Nyte's head with two red orange eyes and a reddish orange face mask.

"lets dance" they said as they charged each other as axion swings at Blaze with his sword drawn trying to hit him as he dodges and grabs the same card he used from last time.

**"K-K-KATANA!!!" **The belt said said as the katana appeared and he blocked and took a swing as the weapon ignited.

Meanwhile samurai and and gemini were matching each other move for move and then gemini changed form to go faster so she can get an advantage on him.

**"FORM CHANGE SPEED FORM" **Her armor changes to an more faster form and then constantly hits him over and over.

during the fight Gemini and Blaze get the upper hand until a blast comes out of nowhere and sends all four of them flying backwards.

"hey who dares interrupts our fight?" axion asked as the mysterious rider shows up again as more cards appeared next to Blaze and he looks at them.

"wait it's samurai and gemini's cards and finishers" said blaze to himself.

"who are you?" Gemini asked.

"my name is Kamen Rider Assassin and i will defeat you and take all of your belts" he replied.

"lets put this match on hold and team up and beat him" said samurai.

"agreed" the rest of them said as the charge at him and blaze grabs a card and swips it.

**''REALITY BEND...FINAL FORM RIDE:S-S-SAMURAI"(insert decade final ride music)** The belt said as he approaches samurai. "this might sting a bit" Nyte said as he grabbed the handle of kamen rider samurai that appears after swiping the card thus turning samurai into a samurai saber and armor to boot.

"whoa Blaze i didnt know you could do that" gemini said in speed form and tries to throw the guy off balance as axion uses his saber to parry the assassin's shots while blaze gets in close.

"here we go". he says as he swipes another card.

**"REALITY BEND...FINAL ATTACK RIDE:S-S-SAMURAI" (insert decade final attack music)**The belt said as both the saber and his katana glowed. "double samurai slash"

he strikes twice with the sabers and then on the third one assassin dodged yet again and then laughs at them.

"Not bad for a bunch of losers, next time you guys wont be so lucky." he says as he vanishes yet again.

"what was that all about?" blaze and gemini said as they change back to normal as he returns samurai back to his rider form.

"weird he said he wanted all of our belts looks like we got a bigger problem then revenge wouldnt you say, axion?" samurai said as he changed back.

"i dont care who is in my way as long as i get my revenge on you you rookie upstart" repied axion as he walks off.

he sighs collaspes on his butt along with crissy.

"wow Nyte i didnt know you could do that think you can do that with me as well?" she asked.

"yea i can i had your cards and everything" he replied.

Narrator(tsukasa): wow looks like Nyte made a new friend and got some cards and has an new enemy who wants him gone. Blaze up and ride, Kamen Rider Blaze!!!!

_preview of episode 3_

_"Blaze i challenge you to a rider fight" said Roxas._

_"i accept" said Nyte._

_"name the place" said Roxas._

_"the gym at 3pm." said Nyte._

_"bring it on" said roxas._

A/N: i hope you guys like the second episode trust me it gets more exciting from here on out so until then Blaze up and ride, fellow readers.

_episode 3- when the bat meets the fire_

Nyte and crissy are sitting in the cafe and they are analyzing Nyte recent cards when the new kid walks over and tries to join them.

"can i join you?" he asked.

"no now go away" Nyte said.

" Fine" Ryuko away.

" H-Hey its it the new kid" said the bully.

" What do you want"said Ryuko.

" Look the New kid is about to get into a fight" said crissy.

" ok annnd" said Nyte.

" Go help him" said crissy.

" Whhhhhhhy" whined Nyte.

" because if you don't i'll beat you myself"said crissy.

" Fine" said Nyte as walks over to Ryuko.

"I hear your a kamen rider,Newbie.'' the bully said to him.

"so what's your point?" Ryuko asked sternly.

"i wonder if your any good i need to get my winning streak back after i lost to that upstart Kamen Rider Blaze" replied the bully.

"you must be pathetic if another rider beat you" laughed Ryuko.

The bully gets mad and tries to hit ryuko and ryuko grabbed his arm and twisted it and nyte saw it and walked back to crissy.

"well, what happened?" asked crissy.

"he didnt need me." replied Nyte.

"I dont care, go over there and help him'' said crissy.

Nyte walked back over there and Ryuko kicked the bully into a table which breaks and crissy saw it.

"wow, nyte was Right he didnt need him" said crissy.

"hey, kid?" said Nyte.

"yea, what do you want?" said ryuko angrily.

"easy man i was hoping that maybe you can come over and join us." said Nyte.

"sure i would like that i dont have any friends here" said ryuko as they walked over to crissy's table.

"hi i'm crissy and this is my friend Nyte" she said.

"i'm Ryuko nice to meet you both and i hope we can be friends." replied ryuko.

Just then roxas aka wing knight walked in and saw his opponent, Nyte Maxwell aka Kamen rider Blaze and walks over to him.

"so these cards allow you to assume other riders you have seen?" asked ryuko.

"yea these latest ones were from a two on two match i had with crissy just the other day." replied Nyte.

"its weird they just come out of nowhere" said crissy as roxas walk over to them.

"Nyte Maxwell i presume" said Roxas.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Nyte.

"i am your next opponent i want to see how good you are against me." replied roxas.

"is that a challenge?" asked Nyte.

"yes do you accept?" asked Roxas.

"where and when?" said Nyte.

"the gym at three." replied Roxas.

"bring it on" said Nyte.

Roxas walks off as nyte looks at him.

"Nyte are you sure your up for this?" asked a worried crissy.

"yea i'll be fine you two will come right?" said nyte.

"yea we'll be there right ryuko?" asked crissy.

"yea i wouldnt miss it" repiled ryuko.

two hours later the three of them were walking to the gym to see Nyte fight unaware that the same one that attacked him and crissy is beating other riders and is going to go after the rest of them.

"well this is it my opponent is waiting here for me" said Nyte as crissy and ryuko sat down in the bleachers while roxas and his sister Luna aka kamen rider siren walks in and his sister sits down next to them.

"well before we fight lets introduce ourselves its only fair." said nyte with a smile.

"true so you have honor huh?" said roxas.

"yea i do unless the bully i have respect.'' he said.

"i'm Roxas and the girl sitting with your friends is my sister Luna" said Roxas.

"i'm Nyte and those up there are my friends crissy and ryuko and i hope we can all be friends" said nyte as he grabbed his rider belt.

"sounds good to me Nyte lets have a good fight" said roxas as he made his V-belt appear.

Nyte puts his belt on his waist as the belt locks in place and he holds the card in the air with his feet spread apart as roxas does his pose with his deck outward and his left arm up into his muscle.

**"HENSHIN" **said roxas as he slides his advent deck into his v-belt.

Nyte slides his card across the center of his belt as the card locks into place as the belt says **"B-B-BLAZE UP!!!!"**.

Then they are covered in their respected armors as Blaze takes his pose.

"I am the champion of justice, Eternal fire from within, Kamen...Rider...Blaze!!!" says Nyte.

"nice statement, so shall we fight now?" said roxas.

"yea lets go." he says as he swipes a card to summon his weapon.

**"S-S-SWORD"** says the belt as it locks into place and his sword appears and ignites.

**''SWORD VENT" **said Wing Knight's rouzer as he grabbed a card and puts it in his rouser and locks it.

Then the swords clash as they seem to be enjoying fighting each other as outside the gym kamen rider Hunter the same one who attacked blaze the first fight and just the other day as ryuko feels a strange feeling like Blaze is in trouble as Blaze is about to change forms.

**"REALITY BEND: GEMINI" **said the belt as he swipes the card and it locks in as he changed to Gemini who was Black and Blue with two fang daggers in his/her hands as he assumes her pose.

"had enough yet?" he says as he charges at wing knight and scores a direct hit sending him backwards and just before roxas draws his next card the doors to the gym are blown open and kamen rider hunter walks in.

"Hunter, you finally showed yourself" says Ryuko.

"Nyte ,roxas you two ok?" asked crissy as they all ran down to check on them.

"Ryuko where you going?" said Nyte.

"to face destiny."siad Gym.

" **I SENSE RYUKO**" said Kamen Rider around

" Hello Me" said Ryuko

" **WHAT DO YOU WANT RYUKO SADAKI" **Said K.R.H.

" To end !" Yelled Ryuko

" Is that Ryuko....and Ryuko?" asked crissy

" What the-" said Nyte

" Let go" said Ryuko

" **OK" **said K.R.H.

" **HENSHIN!!!**"Said Ryuko as he swipes his Advent card in his x- belt then he says" **ASSASSIN UP!!"(**He looks like Kamen Rider Kiva)

" **HENSHIN!! **" Said Ryuko 2 as he Swipes his Advent card in his x- belt he says " **HUNTER** **UP!!! **(he looks like kamen rider blade)

narrator(tsukasa's voice): whoa a clone, i bet Nyte and them wasnt expecting that now so how is ryuko supposed to fight someone who has the same moves as him. Blaze up and ride, Kamen Rider Blaze!!!!

A/N: hey fellow readers that is a preview of my next season entitled Kamen Rider Blaze: the Clone Wars hope you stay tuned in to in, Blaze up and read ,Fellow Riders.

Preview of episode 4

_" Ughh he know s all my moves what am i supposed to do now?" said Ryuko_

_" Turn into Kamen Rider Star Assassin " said a little girls voice_

_" Ryle? " said Ryuko_

_" Turn into Star Assassin and do Star Bullet " Said the little Girl_

_( Later )_

_" Star Assassin up!! " he swips his card in his Star Belt " Final Vent" said the Belt. Two Large Shot guns apear and they combine about to make one Extra Large Star Bullet._

_Episode 4- Enter the Assassin's Eyes_

" I don't Know if beat you but i'll try " Said Ryuko as he swipes sword vent in his x- belt " **SWORD VENT** ". Sword apears

" Stop your Babbling and lets go "Said Ryuko 2.

They both run at each other and their swords clash against each other then ryuko 2 tries to kick ryuko in his head but ryuko dodges it and teleports to behind him and tries to slice his back the ryuko 2 dodges it and tries to kick him in his chest but Ryuko jukes back.

" Heh you're good " Said Ryuko

' Better than you? "Said Ryuko 2

" Never " said Ryuko. Ryuko charges at him with his sword but Ryuko Front Flips To dodge it then they both stop

" Ughh he know s all my moves what am i supposed to do now?" said Ryuko

" Turn into Kamen Rider Star Assassin " said a little girls voice

" Ryle? " said Ryuko

" Turn into Star Assassin and do Star Bullet " Said the little Girl

Ryuko gets up " Hm right " said Ryuko" Star Assassin up!! " he swips his card in his Star Belt " Final Vent" said the Belt. Two Large Shot guns apear and they combine about to make one Extra Large Star Bullet " **STAR BULLET!!! **" Yelled Ryuko. Ryuko shoots at Ryuko 2 and half of the Gym blows up.

" Ughh' said Ryuko. Nyte and Crissy come in to help him up

" Are you ok Ryuko? " asked Nyte

" yea are you" asked Crissy

" yea i'm fine" said Ryuko

" well at least he's gone forever right" said Nyte

" Can't" said Ryuko

" Why? " said Nyte

" Becuse if he gets Vented i get Vented" said Ryuko

Narrator(tsukasa's voice): wow if ryuko gets vented the clone gets vented and if the clone gets vented, ryuko gets vented what are they going to do now?

A/N: hey fellow Readers whats up? How did you like episode four? tune in for episode 5 when Blaze will be fighting a new rider Kamen Rider Chaos after she beats crissy in a match and looks like Nyte made some new friends good cuz he will need them later.

_Preveiw of episode 5_

_" She's getting her butt handed to her " said Nyte_

_" Sorry you can't interfere " said the Principal_

_" Man someone needs to come in and save her " said Ryuko_

_" Come on you need to do your final Vent " said Nyte_

_Episode 5- CAT FIGHT!!!_

Crissy and Nyte carry Ryuko to the Nurse.

" well crissy it's your turn to fight "said Nyte

" I know, Who do i have to fight? "said Crissy

" Kamen Rider Chaos " said Nyte

" Hmm sounds like a Darkness Person " said Crissy.

Nyte and crissy dropped ryuko at the nurse and they headed to what was left of the gym for crissy's fight as roxas and Luna Join them.

mean while scarlet aka chaos is already at the gym doing some last minute warm ups while waiting for her oppopnent to show up.

A few hours later Crissy shows up with Nyte in tow then he hugs her as a sign of good luck and then heads to his seat to watch the fight with principal ryuzaki.

"ahh, Mr. maxwell how nice to see you" she said to him.

"and the same to you, Miss ryuzaki" he said as he sat with her.

"are you ready to lose?" scarlet asked her.

"lets just have fun ok?" said crissy as she bows.

Crissy makes her twin driver appear as scarlet makes her dark driver appear and they assume their poses with Crissy aiming her card to the right in an angle as her left hand is on her buckler and scarlet assumes her pose with her left hand holding what appears to be a memory stick from a computer.

"**HENSHIN"** she says as she is surrounded in two lights which are black and blue in nature with two fang shaped daggers attached behind her and she grabs them and gets ready to fight.

**"HENSHIN" **Scarlet says as she slides the memory stick in and locks it in place as she changes to an all black form with a huge sword in her hand as she charges at gemini and swings which makes her counter with her fang daggers.

" come on weakling fight me" said scarlet after a series of blows land staggering crissy back some.

" She's getting her butt handed to her " said Nyte

" Sorry you can't interfere " said the Principal

" Man someone needs to come in and save her " said Ryuko

" Come on you need to do your final Vent " said Nyte.

"That's it i had enough" said crissy as she changes forms.

**"FORM CHANGE POWER FORM" **Her armor changes to an more stronger form and then constantly hits her over and over making chaos stagger back.

"not bad for a rookie but its time to end this. said scarlet as she makes her dark driver charge up and puts her memory stick into her sword.

**"CHAOS, MAXIMUM CHARGE" **the sword said as the stick was inserted into the back of the sword and locks it in place.

"you wont beat me" gemini said as she connected her fang daggers to her belt and charges them up.

**"CHAOS SLASH" **chaos called out as she charged at gemini who just finished charging her weapons for her final attack.

**"DOUBLE DAGGER SLASH" **she called out as she charged at chaos.

the final attacks connected and caused a huge explosion which sent the both of them flying as nyte ran to crissy's aid.

"crissy you ok?" asked a worried nyte as crissy changed back to normal.

"yea i am but what a fight for a second there i thought i lost but you gave me hope" she replied.

"its what friends are for" he said as scarlet changed back.

"hey scarlet what a fight we should fight again sometime and i hope we can be friends" said crissy to scarlet.

"i would like that a lot crissy i would love to be your friend and so would my brother." she says as she heads off to where her brother was waiting and clapping.

Narrator(tsukasa's voice): wow what a fight and what a ending looks like crissy made a friend i cant wait to see what the gang get into next until then, Blaze up and Ride Kamen Rider Blaze!!!!

A/N: hey guys i hoped you like the fight and boy what an ending tune in next time for a big event that the school is having, Blaze up and ride Fellow readers.

_preview of episode 6_

_"i will beat you you rookie upstart" said axion_

_"no you wont because i will win fair and square" said blaze._

_"no you wont" said axion._


End file.
